iswpfandomcom_de-20200213-history
ISWP Staffel B - Episoden
Hier gehts zum ISWP Staffel B Hauptartikel Noobs Night (Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Magus, Sunday Fight, Zuckinais, Magus, Gloìn... Der Oberschicht-Decker/Rigger Magus, der indianische Schamane Sunday Fight und der afrikanische Ork-Straßensamurai Zuckinais hatten zur gleichen Zeit die gleiche Idee: Ihr Glück in den Schatten Seattle's als Shadowrunner zu machen und dabei zum leichteren Einstieg erst einmal unter die schützenden Fittiche eines einschlägigen Arbeitgebers zu schlüpfen - bis man sich selbst einen Namen und die nötigen Erfahrungen gemacht hatte. Alle drei wandten sich an den aus der Trideo-Werbung weithin bekannten selbsternannten Markführer Pegasus. Und alle drei wurden bei ihrem Bewerbungsgespräch äusserst unwirsch für total unfähig erklärt und abgewiesen. Frisch gefrustet trafen die drei Shadowrunner-Aspiranten vor dem Eingang der Rekrutierungsstelle von Pegasus aufeinander, erkannten das gemeinsame Schicksal und beschlossen, gemeinsam als Freischaffende den ersten Auftrag an Land zu ziehen. Zuckinais ließ seine beiden Kollegen auf dem Weg in die nächste vermeintliche Runner-Bar schon mal voraus gehen, um noch einen kurzen Anruf zu tätigen. Für ihn war der Einstieg in die Schatten nämlich nur Mittel zum Zweck auf seiner Suche nach einer verschollenen Prinzessin seines Stammes. Als er eine halbe Stunde später mitten auf der Straße vor der verabredeten Kneipe stand und die lange Reihe geparkter Motorräder bewunderte, war er so in Gedanken und so wenig auf Straßenverkehr vorbereitet, dass er die schnell auf ihn zurollenden Nightsky-Limousine erst im letzten Augenblick bemerkte. Diesen wertvollen Augenblick bis zum Aufprall verwandte er - in bester primitiver Stammesmanier - jedoch fatalerweise darauf, seine Waffe zu ziehen, um den heranbrausenden zwei Tonnen Stahlblech ein paar Kugeln auf die mutmaßlich gepanzerte Windschutzscheibe zu servieren. Zuckinais hatte seine Colt gerade aus dem Holster gefingert und den Kühlergrill des Fahrzeugs schon quasi an den Schienbeinen, als unerwartet die Vernunft bei ihm einsetzte und er sich blindlings auf die Seite und damit in die Reihe der parkenden Motorräder warf. Von dem imrpovisierten Sprung trug der Ork einige Schrammen davon und hatte obendrein sofort alle Hände voll zu tun, um das klassische Harley-Domino abzuwenden. Auf diese Weise stand er in der ersten Reihe, als der Nightsky geschmeidig vor der Bar zum Stehen kam, seine Seitentüre öffnete und zwei veritable Kon-Schlipse auf den nächtlichen Gehsteig entließ. Im Vorbeigehen hörte Zuckinais einen der beiden zum anderen sagen "Diese Pegasus-Typen sind hoffentlich pünktlich. Lass uns den Auftrag erteilen und dann möglichst schnell weg hier!", bevor sie durch die schwere Türe ins Innere der Kneipe verschwanden. "Vollidiot!" kommentierte der Türsteher den eben beobachteten Beinahe-Suizid des Orks, als dieser ebenfalls an ihm vorbei in die Bar hinkte. Dort traf er auf einen aufgedrehten Magus, der seinem Kollegen Sunday agitiert von seinen Investitionsplänen erzählte, die sich im Kern um eine bewaffnete Drohne mit "1000 Schuss Ischischischisch!" Munition drehte. Als Zuckinais von seinem Erlebnis vor der Türe berichtete (mutmaßlich diesmal durch einen direkten Hinweis des Spielleiters oder der Mitspieler ermutigt), beschloss Sunday kurzerhand, Pegasus den Auftrag wegzuschnappen. Vorsichtshalber instruierte Magus seinen Ork-Kameraden noch kurz auf die Frage, ob er auch für Pegasus arbeite, mit einem knappen "Ja." zu antworten, bevor sich das Trio zu den immer nervöser werdenden Schlipsen ein paar Tische weiter aufmachte. Tatsächlich waren die Auftraggeber so froh über die "schnelle Bedienung", dass keine unangenehmen Nachfragen stellten, sondern gleich den Auftrag skizzierten: Mitten im Felsmassiv der Steilküste nördlich von Seattle liegt eine versteckte Forschungsanlage, aus deren Computersystem die Shadowrunner die Blaupausen einer brandneuen Entwicklung stehlen sollen. Die Auftraggeber können die genauen Koordinaten einer verborgenen Zufahrt mitsamt zugehörigem Zugangscode bereitstellen. Von dort aus muss das Team der Shadowrunner seinen Weg in die Anlage finden, um von dort in das vom Rest der Matrix abgeschnittene System der Forschungs- und Entwicklungsabteilung zu hacken und die Pläne zu entwenden. Die Schlipse stellten einen fünfstelligen Lohn in Aussicht, der den drei Neulingen so hoch erschien, dass sie garnicht erst nachverhandelten. Außerdem sollte es einen saftigen Bonus geben, wenn der Diebstahl unbemerkt bleiben würde. Am nächsten Abend organisieren sich die Runner einen Wagen, der sie aus der Stadt heraus zu dem Küstenabschnitt im Norden bringt, unter dem die Forschungsanlage verborgen liegt. Auf einer einsamen Landstraße, die sich oberhalb der Steilküste dahinschlängelt, finden Zuckinais, Gloin, Sunday und Magus schnell das unter einem Busch verborgene Terminal, das die Zufahrt zur geheimen Anlage steuert. Magus gibt den Zugangscode ein. Und schon gleitet ein 4 x 8 Meter großes Segment der asphaltierten Straße auf gut geölten Lagern nach unten und gibt eine Rampe ins Innere der Steilküste frei. Die Runner diskutieren kurz, was sie mit ihrem Wagen anstellen sollen, stellen ihn dann ein paar Meter weiter an den Straßenrand und schwingen sich hinab in den neonröhrenbeleuchtete Tunnel. Dieser führt als unterirdische Serpentine mit zwei 180°-Wendungen tief in den Fels der Küste hinab. Tja Und da wird die Erinnerung dann etwas unscharf. Die Basis erstreckte sich auf jeden Fall auf einem einzelnen Stockwerk etliche Dutzend Meter unter der Steilküste. Sie gliederte sich in zwei große Teile: Dem Labor- und Büroteil mit zahlreichen kleineren und mittleren Räumen samt verbindenden Gängen auf der einen Seite. Und einer mit Kai-Anlagen und kleinem Uboot-Hafen ausgestatteten Grotte auf der anderen Seite. In der Mitte zwischen den beiden Teilen verlief das untere Ende der Zufahrtsstraße, auf der die Runner sich Zugang zu der Basis verschafft hatten. Sie bogen zielstrebig in den Büroteil ab, wo sie dann durch irgendein Malheur (möglicherweise ein total offensichtlicher Fehler, wie direkt auf eine Wache zuzulaufen o.ä.) bemerkt wurden. Schnell war das Sicherheitspersonal der Anlage alarmiert und hatte die Runner in einer Sackgasse festgenagelt. Als klar wurde, dass ein einfaches Sich-Durchschießen vermutlich im Party-Wipeout enden würde, kam die Stunde der Planer: Der erste Plan sah vor, dass ein Teammitglied sich als menschliche Bombe den feindlichen Schützen entgegenwerfen (oder durch den Kugelhagel auf die andere Seite des Korridors zu einem Panel zur Bedienung der Feuerschutztüre springen) sollte, um nach erfolgter Sprengung dann mit den soeben aufgetauchten vom Auftraggeber von vornherein mitgegeben Heilsteinen wieder hergstellt zu werden. Dieser etwas unkonventionelle Plan hatte eigentlich die einstimmige Zustimmung. Als der Spielleiter aber die regenerative Fähigkeiten des Heilsteins bei derart schweren Verletzungen mit "weitgehend zuverlässig" angab, wollte sich kein Freiwilliger mehr für den Einsatz melden. Zum "Glück" hatte der Spielleiter einen ausgefeilten und umfangreichen Plan des Computersystems der Anlage vorbereitet. Durch dieses System hackte sich Magus verwegen und trennte erst die Gegner mittels Feuertüre vom Runnerteam und entwendete dann auch noch die gesuchten Daten aus dem Speicher der Anlage. Er hätte die Kon-Soldaten auch sehr gerne mit einer Drohe mit Autokanone und 1000 Schuss Munition ("Ischischischisch!") niedergemäht. Da er Drohne samt Munition aber noch beim Händler stehen hatte, war er zufrieden damit, mit dem Erlös des Auftrags seiner großen Investition einen Schritt näher gekommen zu sein. Gerne wäre man standesgemäß in einem der ankernden U.Boote geflüchtet. Da aber niemand über die nötigen Kenntnisse verfügte und die Bewegung durch die unter Sicherheitsalarm stehenden Anglage eh einem Katz-und-Maus-Spiel glich, nahm man den Weg, den man gekommen war und verschwand über die nächtliche Landstraße. Arcoholics Anonymous (Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Sunday Fight, ... Ein Team von knallharten, zu allem entschlossenen aber zu NIX zu gebrauchenen Shadowrunnern wird angeheuert, um geheime Daten aus der großen Renraku-Arcologie in Seattle zu entwenden. Mr. Johnson hat bei der Planung keine Mühen gescheut und die Runner in zwei Teams aufgeteilt, von denen eines als Putztruppe verkleidet mittels falscher IDs einen gesicherten Bereich der Arcologie infiltriert, um den zweiten Teil (den mit den Waffen und Decks) über einen Seiteneingang in den Sicherheitsbereich zu lassen. Soweit funktioniert der Plan. Vermutlich kann sogar die Diebesbeute eingesackt werden. Beim Verlassen der Arcologie via VTOL kommt es aber zu einer unvorhergesehenen Wendung: Das kleine Terminal vor der Landeplattform hoch über der restlichen Stadt ist mit Sarari-Leuten bevölkert, die gerade auf ihr Shuttle warten. Von da ab geht der Run nach Süden: * Jemand schießt vorzeitig in die Luft, noch bevor klar wird, dass die wartenden Leute den Fluchtweg der Runner garnicht blockieren können, weil noch garkein Shuttle da ist. * Panik bricht aus und konsequenterweise geht kurz danach auch der Alarm los. * Spontan wird eine Geiselnahme mit 20+ Geiseln improvisiert. * Zu irgendwelchen Verhandlungen kommt es aber nicht, weil eine der Messerklauen beschließt, dass das Risiko von einer Geisel identifiziert zu werden, zu groß ist. * Es kommt zu einem Massaker unter den Geiseln. * Der Rest der Truppe ergeht sich derweil in der Errichtung diverser intellektueller Denkmäler für kommende Generationen. Z.B.: Spieler_1: "Ich sehe mich an der Südseite des Hangars um, ob ich etwas Nützliches finden kann." Spielleiter: "Da steht Nichts, außer zwei leeren Kisten." Spieler_1 zu seinen Kollegen: "Ihr wartet hier, während ich mal nachsehe, was in den Kisten drin ist!" * Der Spielleiter lässt die Arcologie zeitgleich von einem Geschwader Drachen angreifen, erklärt das gesamte Desaster zu einem fiebrigen Traum oder retconed die Truppe irgendwie anders aus der Misere. Glòin on Fire (Unsicheres kursiv hervorgehoben:) Anwesend: Julia, Glòin, ... Bei dem Einbruch in einen Laden hatte Glòin im Untergeschoss ein Tuch mit seltsamen Runen gefunden. Als er es anfasste, verschwand das Tuch. Lange hatten die Helden nicht die Zeit, sich über das Geschehene Gedanken zu machen, wegen der Ghule so. Aber die Flucht gelang, dank eines beherzten Sprungs Julias durch das Schaufenster. Einige Stunden später bemerkte er, dass sich die Runen auf seinem Körper zeigten. Gleichzeitig begann sein Körper, schwächer zu werden. Täglich verlor er an Stärke bzw. Konstitution. Irgendwann kamen Glòin und seine Freunde darauf, dass er in dem Moment, in dem er das Tuch berührt hatte, auf magische Art und Weise mit einer sagenumwobenen Axt verbunden worden war. Da diese aber nicht an ihn gebunden war, wurde sein Körper mehr und mehr geschwächt. Kurzerhand beauftragte Glòin seine Freunde damit, nunmehr in der Rolle des Mr. Johnson, ihn bei der Suche nach dieser Axt zu unterstützen. Das Tuch mit den Runen hatte in einer Art Schrein in einem Ghul-Unterschlupf gelegen. Diese lichtscheuen und wenig appetitlichen Wesen waren daher die erste Spur, der Gloin mit seinem Team folgte. Die Sippe, die unter dem Geschäft gehaust hatte, war aber nach der Entdeckung durch die Charaktere weitergezogen, um einer Verfolgung durch Kopfgeldjäger zu entgehen. So mussten sich die Runner erst ein wenig in die "Szene" der Leichenteilverwerter einarbeiten, bevor sie die Sippe schließlich in einem grubenartigen Unterschlupf inmitten eines Sumpfgebiets in den Everglades ''aufstöbern konnten. Nebenbei erhielten die Charaktere einen Einblick in das Schicksal der Ghule als offiziel vogelfreie "Tiere" mit 200 Nuyen Kopfgeld pro Person. Gegen Ende dieses ersten Abenteuerabschnitts halfen die Runner den Ghulen auch im Kampf gegen Kopfgeldjäger und setzten sich bei wenigstens einer späteren Gelegenheit für die Belange der gejagten Spezies ein. ... Die Ghule konnten den Schatzsuchern tatsächlich weiterhelfen (nachdem man im Gegenzug ihnen geholfen hatte): Sie identifizierten die Person (ein Troll?) oder Gruppe, die die Axt an sich genommen hatte. Außerdem erklärten sie die kulturelle Bedeutung des Tuchs und der Axt: Das Tuch wähle einen Champion des Zwergenvolkes aus. Und dieser bekäme - sollte er sich als würdig erweisen - die flammende Axt, um mit ihrer scharfen Schneide das Volk der Zwerge (möglicherweise auch Bismarck selbst) vor allem Bösen zu verteidigen. Die Spur des Axträubers führte nach Deutschland an den Rand des Nürnberger Metroplexes. Dort erhob sich auf einem großen Privatgelände, gleich neben dem Südwest-Arcoblock, ein kleiner Berg mit der mittelalterlich anmutenden Altenburg. Da der Axtdieb sich samt seiner Waffensammlung in der Burg verschanzt hatte und es Gloin nach einer zunächst etwas zaghaft durchgeführten Suche inzwischen schon ziemlich schlecht ging, wählte man den direkten Weg und stürmte die Burg. Möglicherweise wählte auch ein Charakter den subtilen Weg mit Strickleiter und Burgmauer. Rick Rubin jedenfalls forderte die Burgwachen auf, aus dem Wachhaus herauszutreten und kärscherte sie dann mit eine langen gyrostabilisierten Salve aus der Vindicator über das Kopfsteinpflaster. Gloin aber fand seine Axt und stellte sich dermaßen belebt und bewaffnet einem massiven Troll, der sich ihm mit einer Hellebarde in den Weg stellen wollte. Am Ende hielt Glòin die Feueraxt tatsächlich in der Hand und band sie an sich. Dabei fand er sich dummerweise mitten im Meer, umgeben von einer Reihe von Konzernschiffen und mindestens einem Flugzeugträger. Glücklicherweise verwandelte sich der Zwerg im Moment der Bindung in reines Feuer, schmolz damit sogar den Bug des Flugzeugträgers und fiel (verständlicherseise) in tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit. Songs of joy and sadness Ein abstürzender Jumbo, durch dessen in Panik geratene Passagiere Julia mit Hilfe ihres Gesangs eine Gasse bahnt. Wie sich herausstellt hat Julia die besondere Gabe des "Singens". Sie kann mit einem sirenenartigen (die aus der Odyssee! Nicht die von der Feuerwehr!) Gesang den Willen anderer Menschen unter ihre Kontrolle bringen. Noch bevor sie ihre Macht so richtig begriffen hat, taucht sie auch schon in den Plänen des finsteren Fillman auf. Dieser - ebenfalls ein "Sänger" - hat keine Lust auf die damit erwachsende Konkurrenz: "Sie wird sich uns anschließen oder sterben!" Oder so ähnlich. Mag auch sein, dass er bei einem seiner Raubzüge verärgert darüber war, dass sich die zufällig anwesende Julia nicht wie ALLE anderen von seinem Gesang fernsteuern ließ. Was macht er also? Setzt ein fettes Kopfgeld auf sie aus und wartet auf die Erfolgsmeldung. Nach ein oder zwei kurzweiligen Anschlägen auf ihr Leben kommt aber auch Julia zu dem Schluss, dass der Wahnsinn Methode hat, befragt einen überlebenden Kopfgeldjäger und erfährt von dem Kopfgeld. Wenige Anschläge später ist man sich dann sicher, dass die beste Methode, das Kopfgeld loszuwerden, ein persönlicher Besuch beim Urheber der Abschussprämie ist. Und so beginnt die Jagd nach Fillman - diesem Asso!!! Der "Einbruch" auf die Privatinsel von Fillman mit Vindicator -Außenborder und einem abwesenden Fillman: Von einem Informanten, einem Grundbucheintrag oder einer anderen Spur hatte Julia erfahren, dass Fillman eine ausgewachsene Privatinsel in der Bucht vor Seattle besitzt. Die Runner-Gruppe mietete sich ein kleines Motorboot und versuchte, unbemerkt, vorsichtig und möglichst heimlich auf der Insel zu landen. Diese war aber vom Besitzer mit Hilfe eines mehrere hundert Meter breiten Minengürtels vor unbefugten Eindringlingen gesichert worden. Zum Glück hatte das Team vorgesorgt und Taucherausrüstung für jedes Mitglied an Bord. So ankerte man unweit des Minenfeldes, legte die Taucherausrüstungen an und ließe sich ins Wasser gleiten, um still und ungesehen unter der hochexplosiven Barriere hindurchzutauchen. Auch Rick Rubin sprang aus dem vor der Insel liegenden Boot ins Wasser; allerdings nur um dann zu bemerken, dass er einfach viel zu viele Waffen dabei hatte - die zogen ihn schnurstracks immer tiefer unter Wasser. Alles Strampeln und Paddeln half Nichts: Er sank immer weiter von seinen Kollegen weg auf den undurchdringlichen und wenig einladenden Tang-Wald am Grund der Bucht zu. Als er schon fast am Grund angekommen war, dämmerte ihm, dass er ein Problem hatte. Die Lösung hatte er aber gleich parat: Er kam auf die überaus naheliegende Idee, seine Vindicator als Antrieb zu verwenden und sich so aus der Affäre herauszuschießen (Irgendwas zieht sich bei dem Charakter wie ein roter Faden durch, ich komm nur nicht drauf, was???). Ein kurzer Überschlag der physikalischen, mechanischen, aquadynamischen fantastischen Grundlagen ("Vindicator ... murmelmurmel ... 1000 Schuß ... murmelmurmel ... wasserdicht ... murmelmurmel ... Rückstoß ... murmelmurmel ...Ja, müsste so in etwa hinkommen.") bestätigte Rick's Plan: Also ließ er den Elektromotor seiner Autokanone warmlaufen, richtete die sechs rotierenden Rohre schräg nach unten Richtung Meeresgrund und drückte ab. Sofort drückte ihn der Rückstoß der Mini-Gun nach oben in Richtung seiner Kollegen. Zufrieden über den Erfolg seines improviserten Außenborders ließe sich Rick vom Rückstoß aus dem Tang-Wald heraus nach oben treiben, wo er zuerst die verblüfft dreinblickende Schar seiner Kollegen an sich vorbei ziehen, dann aber die rasch näherkommende Reihe von Seeminen an der Wasseroberfläche auf sich zu rasen sah. Geistesgegenwärtig richtete Rick die immer noch mit voller Kadenz feuernde Vindicator nach oben, um wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sich und das schwimmende Sprengstofflager über sich zu bringen. Der Effekt war sagenhaft: Der Gürtel aus schwimmenden Minen, der um die Insel angelegt war, ließ sich aufgrund der so netten Anfrage nicht lange bitten und verabschiedete sich in einer Ketten-Explosion, wie man sie selten gesehen hatte. Fillman verfolgte derweil das Treiben der versammelten Einbrecher in seinem feudalen Arbeitszimmer per Kamera. Die Charaktere entdeckten diese aber, nachdem sie die inzwischen in den Ausnahmezustand gewechselte Insel betreten und durchsicht hatten und verfolgten deren Datenkabel bis zu einem hinter einem Bücherschrank verborgenen Geheimgang, der von der Insel bis ans nahegelegene Festland führt. Ein Transfer nach Miami, bei dem die Charaktere aufgrund der strengen Sicherheitschecks am Flughafen getrennt von ihrer Ausrüstung reisen mussten. Die Ausrüstung flog mit einem wenig vertrauenerweckenden alten Klapperkasten, der u.a. eine Stahl-Kühlschranktüre als Hecktüre eingebaut hatte. Als die Charaktere in Miami landeten, zeigte sich, dass die Ausrüstung offenbar Verspätung hat und sie ohne ihr Equipment mit der Suche (''nach den Ghulen) beginnen müssen. Irgendwie auch zu erwarten bei der Schrottmühle von Schmugglerflugzeug. Als sie wenig später beim Durchqueren der Everglade-Sümpfe auf einen großen Berg frisch aufgeworfenen Schlammes treffen, aus dem oben eine alte seltsam vertraut wirkende rostige Kühlschranktüre herausragt, dämmert ihnen, dass sie selbst und nicht die Ausrüstung verspätet am Ort des Geschehens angekommen sind. Eine Schießerei in Miami, von der sogar noch ein Bodenplan überliefert ist. Die Charaktere bewegten sich (zu Fuß oder im Auto) durch die Stadt, als sie unvermittelt angegriffen wurden. Und zwar mit einem Raketenwerfer. Die hitzesuchende Rakete hatte sich bereits auf den Weg zu den Charakteren gemacht, als überraschend ein Killerelf auftauchte und den Tag rettete. Er schoss eine Minirakete aus seiner umgebauten abgesägten Schrotflinte auf einen auf einer nahegelegenen Brücke vorbeifahrenden Tanklaster. Die resultierende Explosion blendete/verführte den Hitzesuchkopf der ersten Rakete, so dass sie die Charaktere verfehlte. Am Ende wird Fillman in einem Landeturm des SeaTac-Airport gestellt und von Dach in den Rotor eines startenden VTOLs gestürzt. The destiny of Ghana Ghana wird beinahe von Sunday Fight ertränkt, als die Runner mit der gerade befreiten Schönheit in die Freiheit tauchen. Does Rick Rubin dream of electric androids? Replikanten sind unter uns! Sie können nicht von normalen Menschen unterschieden werden und führen Übles im Schilde. Rick Rubin macht sich allein auf den Weg, der Bedrohung Einhalt zu gebieten und das zugehörige Kopfgeld einzustreichen. Dabei hat er erst (während einer Schießerei mit einem Verdächtigen) einen Aussetzer im Korridor eines heruntergekommenen Apartmentblocks, dann kommt ihm eine Eingebung, dass die kybernetischen Wesen, die er jagt, mittels Cyberware-Werbung auf Werbezeppelinen kommunizieren. Einen der Zeppeline bringt er mit einer Steinschleuder zum Absturz. Irgendwie holt er dabei auch noch einen Jumbo-Jet vom Himmel, kann zu seiner Erleichterung an der Absturzstelle jedoch feststellen, dass sämtliche über 200 Passagiere und die ganze Crew bereits vorher durch Kopfschüsse getötet worden sind. Also nimmt Rick seine gute alte Kettensäge zur Hand, sägt die Flügel des Fliegers ab und fährt den Jumbo wie einen gewöhnlichen Reisebus durch die Stadt. Dann wacht er auf. Tatort Berlin Dieser Auftrag ist eine Art Vorgriff auf die Art von Abenteuer, die für die Lone Star- und ISWP-Staffeln typisch werden sollten: Eine Ermittlung zum Schutze der Allgemeinheit. Ein Terrorist, der bereits in den UCAS einige blutige Bombenanschläge verübt hat, soll zur Strecke gebracht werden. Die Spur führt ins anarchische Berlin. Dort stöbern die Ermittler relativ bald einen Tatverdächtigen auf. Der orkische Sprengmeister ist jedoch selbst gerade in eine teuflische Sprengfalle, die ihm jemand in seiner eigenen Wohnung gelegt hat, getappt und beteuert außerdem, nicht der gesuchte Terrorist zu sein. Im Gegenzug für die Befreiung aus der Falle (Ehrensache, dass dabei trotzdem die ganze Wohnung in Schutt und Asche gelegt wird) hilft er den Ermittlern bei der Suche nach dem Bösewicht. Der hat seinen Sprengmeisterkollegen nämlich zu einem kleinen Wettkampf herausgefordert und schickt ihm verschlüsselte Hinweis auf den jeweils nächsten Anschlag. Die Hinweise führen die Shadowrunner und ihren Sprengstoffspezialisten nacheinander an einen U-Bahnhof, der ihnen alsbald um die Ohren fliegt, das Brandenburger Tor, das sie noch rechtzeitig für einem Abriss bewahren können und schließlich einem gigantischen Rock-Konzert von Maria Mercurial. Dort retten sie tausenden Fans das Leben, machen die Bekanntschaft des Mega-Stars und können den Bösewicht schließlich auch erwischen. "Bismarck selbst" Ein klassisches Fantasy-Abenteuer in einer Taschen-Dimension, in der eine mittelalterliche Gesellschaft lebt. Komplett mit Flussüberquerung auf einem Fährfloß im Nebel und dem großen Finale in der "Weiße Turm-Show": Die richtige Antwort auf die Preisfrage, wer 1871 die Macht im Deutschen Reich übernahm, war in dieser seltsamen Welt nicht "das Volk", sondern "Bismarck selbst ". Julia hat hier das Kutschenfahren gelernt! Arctic War Als Überleitung zur folgenden Staffel dient ein Arktis-Auftrag. Hier sollten die Runner im eigenen Auftrag, den dort gesichteten/tätigen "N." auffinden und ausschalten. Warum, weiß ich nicht mehr. Vermutlich ganz parallel zum späteren Fillman, weil er den Runnern andauernd nachstellte und ihnen das Leben schwer machte. Als besonderen Hintergrund des Auftrags fungierte der Arktische Krieg, der zwischen Konzerntruppen und Greenwar im vollen Gange war: Die Terrororganisation hatte den arktischen Schildgenerator, der das arktische Eis vor dem Abschmelzen bewahrt, unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht und irgendwie verschwinden lassen. Die Konzerne wollten die Kontrolle über ihr Prestigeprojekt zurückerlangen - manche sagten, um den Meeresspiegel gezielt ansteigen zu lassen; andere meinten, dass sich ein außerirdisches Raumschiff hinter dem Schild versteckt halten würde. Killer war auch dabei und rannte mit seinem Zwillingsschwert durch die Eiswüste und heilte alle Umstehenden, indem er es wie eine Stimmgabel zum Schwingen brachte. Es gab ein großes Stelldichein der legendärsten Shadowrunner und eine Art "Schlacht" der kriminellen Halbwelt gegen eine kleine Konzernarmee. Bei dieser Gelegenheit gab es auch ein Treffen der Generationen, weil u.a. der junge Scrohn Mory von LoneStar ebenfalls ins Geschehen mit eingriff. Es waren auch noch ein oder zwei weitere Charaktere der ersten Staffel dabei. Michael Ryan aber sicher noch nicht, da Glòin in dem Abenteuer noch seine Axt schwang. Der Zwerg wurde im Lauf der Expediton durch die arktische Weite von einem sadistischen Bösewicht gefangen genommen und in einer alten Militärbasis durch Eintauchen in Eiswasser gefoltert. Rick Rubin hatte ebenfalls (und wieder einmal) ein paar unsterbliche Momente. Bei einem davon war er zusammen mit seinen treuen Mitstreitern auf eine schießwütige Drohne gestoßen, die mitten in der Eiswüste den Perimeter irgend einer nur scheinbar verlassenen Einrichtung patrouillierte. Rasch hechteten die Runner hinter einer festgefrorenen Schneewehe in Deckung, bekamen aber zuvor noch ein paar Kugeln um die Ohren geschleudert, von denen einige trotz Ausweichpool Schaden anrichteten. So saßen die Charaktere, z.T. verletzt, in der Deckung der Schneewehe und berieten das weitere Vorgehen. Bis zur Dunkelheit zu warten und sich dann davon zu stehlen, hätte mehrere Wochen Zeit in Anspruch genommen. Geeignete Zauber waren auch nicht bekannt. Direkt unter dem anhaltenden Feuer der Drohne einen Sturmangriff zu starten, galt sogar Mr. Rubin als selbstmörderisch. Als der Spielleiter etwas irreführend einwandte, dass die Drohne das Feuer schon vor einer Weile eingestellt hatte, machte sich alsbald Verwirrung unter den Runnern breit: Kannte sie den Aufenthaltsort der Charaktereüberhaupt? Oder vermutete sie sie an einem anderen Ort? War sie überhaupt noch da? Da fasste sich Rick Rubin ein Herz und erklärte seinen Kameraden, er "riskiere einmal ein Auge". Dass dies eine sehr treffende Formulierung für die spieltheoretische Dynamik der Situation darstellt, musst er gleich unmittelbar im Anschluss erfahren: Die Drohne, die den Kamm der Schneewehe unablässig beobachtet und auf eine klare Zielline gewartet hatte, ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und schoss dem Seattler Straßensamurai mit ihrem MG direkt in den Kopf. Mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung des rasch herbeigeeilten Karmakameraden konnte Rick den Schaden von mutmaßlich T++ noch auf S senken, verlor dabei aber dennoch ein Körperteil - sein rechtes Auge. Der angesichts der tragischen Wendung der Ereignisse sichtlich aufgebrachte Rick legte umgehend Einspruch gegen deren blutige Konsequenzen ein, konnte mit seinem "Das sehe ich gar nicht ein!" aber nur zur allgemeinen Erheiterung seiner Kollegen beitragen. Irgendwo gab es da auch eine verlassene (Industrie?)Anlage mit einem deutlich über die eisige Ebene hinaus ragenden Observationsturm. Der Turm besaß eine noch unzerstörte Glaskuppel, eine schon leicht angerosteten Mechanik zum Drehen und v.a. und zur großen Freude der Runner ein großes Panzerabwehrgeschütz. Die Freude wurde aber dadurch gedämpft, dass keine Munition mehr da war. Ohnehin hätte man NIX sinnvolles zum Beschießen gehabt (was aber vermutlich niemanden gehindert hätte). Hier gab e auch ein paar denkwürdige Slapstick-Szenen: Während Rick Rubin sich gekonnt heimlich und schnell, mit dem Rücken zur Wand, durch das Gebäude bewegte, liefen Glòin und Sunday quer durch die selbe Haupthalle, unterhielten sich lautstark und pfiffen ein lustiges Liedchen. Irgendwann tauchte auch der mysteriöse "N." auf und entpuppte sich als der Große Westliche Drache "Nebelherr". Der machte seinem Namen alle Ehre, wurde am Ende aber trotzdem besiegt. Diverse Szenen *Da gab es auch noch die Episode, in der die Charaktere in Bamberg unterwegs waren. Dort angekommen, standen Sie am Bruderwald und fragten nach dem Weg zur Altenburg. Von den hiesigen Einwohnern wurden Sie natürlich erst mal in den Wald geschickt. Auf der Altenburg gabs dann Yellow Jackets und das Axt-Duell Glòin - Troll. * Kategorie:Vorzeit